


Stork

by Corvus_Noctis



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 07:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20870519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corvus_Noctis/pseuds/Corvus_Noctis





	Stork

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nagix_Seuhiris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagix_Seuhiris/gifts).

For Nagix_Seuhiris!

"We've been trying to look for a fic/drawing that contains Transjolras and R expecting/having a child but to no avail. So if we can get a fanwork containing such we'd be very grateful."

The stork is supposed to symbolize children (or the lack thereof), hope it's not too much of a stretch!


End file.
